cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Coalition
For the war coalition, see Coalition Charter of TC Together we march. Moving Forever Onwards, The Coalition Article I: Membership Applications Section 1: Requirements A. Nations will apply at TC's off-site forums in the designated forum. B. Nations should not be involved with any wars. C. Nations who apply that are involved in any military confrontation must get said conflict resolved before being accepted into TC unless otherwise instructed by the Director of Admissions D. Nations under 6,000 NS will be required to attend the academy Section 2: The Application Process A. The applicant shall post on the designated forum, following the format outlined in the forum. B. Applications will be looked over by an admissions officer within 48 Hours. C. Applicants shall read the charter and they should be wearing the Alliance Affiliation of "TC Applicant" Article II. The Membership Body Section 1: Definition of a member A. A member is defined as any person who has gone through the application process, applying at our off-site forums, and has been accepted as a member. Section 2: Resignations A. Members who wish to resign from the alliance are free to do so at anytime, however they must first check with the Consul of Finance and pay back aid to designated nations. B. Members who leave during a State of War, to fight among the Enemies of TC, shall never be allowed to return. C. Members that leave during a State of Peace, and have left on good terms, may be allowed to return to TC. Section 3: Removal A. If a member of TC is found to be breaking the Charter, then the Emperor may revoke the Membership Privileges from the said Member. Forcing the Member to remove the Alliance Affiliation. B. A removed member will not be allowed to return to TC, without the approval from the Emperor. Article III: Government Section 1. The Coalition Government The Government of TC shall be composed of the following: A: The Emperor – The Emperor is the figure head of TC and is entrusted with creating alliance policy and directing the alliance to success. Such is the benevolence of the Emperor that they will always lead with the alliance at heart, and every decision shall be made to better the alliance. Should the Emperor wish to resign he must name a replacement for the alliance, which must be confirmed with a simple majority vote of the government. Upon resignation the Emperor will be given the title of Imperator Emeritus in recognition of his past glories and sacrifices. B. The Regent – The Regent is required to assist The Emperor in the leadership of the alliance in anyway deemed reasonable. The Regent is responsible for the similar leadership responsibilities as The Emperor and as such represent the second in command of The Coalition. Regents are appointed solely by the Emperor. In the event of the Emperor's absence, the Regent may act in his place C. Imperial Advisers – The Imperial Advisers are required to assist The Emperor and Regent in the leadership of the alliance in anyway deemed reasonable. Advisers are responsible for making sure all Ministers and departments are running smoothly. Advisers are appointed solely by the Emperor. Section 2. The Imperial Council The Imperial Council shall consist of the Consul of Foreign Affairs, Consul of Internal Affairs, Consul of War, and the Consul of Finance. Members of The Imperial Council shall be appointed by The Emperor. Members of the Imperial Council have the authority to promote a member to assist in the running of their respective field. All promotions stand unless otherwise noted by the Emperor. A. Consul of Foreign Affairs - The Consul of Foreign Affairs, as Head Diplomat of TC is responsible for all foreign affairs matters concerning the alliance and it state of a successful and peaceful alliance. It is The Consul of Foreign Affairs's responsibility to work towards the guarantee of strong, peaceful relations with all foreign alliances, through his or her own duties. Answering only to the Executive Government. Further, through consultation with the Executive Government, The Consul of Foreign Affairs has the authority to direct foreign policy and discuss, formulate and propose agreements to be signed by the TC and foreign alliances, with only The Emperor and Regent able to override the Consul of Foreign Affairs B. Consul of War - The Commander of the Coalition Forces, the military organization entrusted with defending the interests and safety of the member nations of the alliance, through both defensive and assertive means. Consul of War leads TC Forces in the name of The Emperor and has the ability to implement policies, programs and measures to assure the military might of the alliance is the epitome of efficacy and productivity. Consul of War holds the power to appoint and direct Commanders, Agents and other military officials to assist in the efficient running of the Forces. The entire military force, and military operations is directly bestowed upon Consul of War who only answers to The Emperor and Regent regarding military matters. C. Consul of Internal Affairs - The Consul of Internal Affairs shall run the Ministry of Interior. The Consul of Internal Affairs shall have wide ranging powers, as well as the responsibility for internal production, stabilization, and efficiency. Among many others the Consul of Internal Affairs will have the following duties: masking of new members, forum administration/moderation, running the academy, recruitment, and the operation of all official IRC channels. D. Consul of Finance - The Consul of Finance will head the Ministry of Finance. The Consul of Finance will organize all development aid, and tech deals. The Consul of Finance deals with all financial matters of the alliance and is accountable for ensuring all member nations grow efficiently and have access to programs, assistance and markets to increase their prosperity and capability to advance. The Consul of Finance is directly responsible for internal aid programs, growth assistance initiatives, technological trades and exchanges, financial grants, trading, banking and other miscellaneous fiscal concerns. To promote productivity, the Consul of Finance is entrusted with the authorization to appoint and coordinate Directors for specific areas of treasury jurisdiction, for example, a Director of Trade. Section 3: Resignations and Removing a Government Member A. Government Members are free to resign from their positions at any time, they will be removed from the Office and a replacement shall be appointed. B. If a Government Member resigns, and wishes to resign from the Alliance immediately, they must have the consent of the The Emperor. C. The Emperor hold the right to remove any member of government he see's fit. D. In the Event of that a Government Member is removed from their post, they shall not be eligible for that same office for 30 days. Section 4. Removal of the Emperor In case the Emperor decides to become abusive or becomes inactive, the govt of TC has the full right to remove and replace the Emperor. To remove the Emperor from Office, the following may be done: A Vote: The Regent + a majority of the Imperial Council must vote in favor of removing the Emperor OR If Regent sides with the Emperor, a FULL Council must vote in favor of removing the Emperor. During the time the vote is taking place, Emperor may not remove any of the Council members from power. Power over alliance will rest with the Council during Impeachment process. Article IV: Policies Section 1: General Polices A. Nations who are under the "The Coalition" or "TC Applicant" Alliance Affiliations and they are not new applicants or Members, they will be given 24 hours to remove the Alliance Affiliation, or to apply for membership before action will be taken. B. TC shall always complete its word with honor and pride. C. TC will not stand for injustice within the alliance, if a member has a concern, The government shall always listen and determine what the course of action will be. Section 2: War Policies A. The Coalition will develop Nuclear Weapons for the defense and Safety of the Members. Members will be expelled from TC if they use first-strike Nuclear Weapons without orders from the Emperor or Minister of War. B. Tech raiding is allowed in TC under the following requirements. 1. The nation is not in an alliance of 5 or more members 2. The nation is not a member of the red Team Signed: Cool3atool-Emperor Ludacrism2-Regent Treaties